<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil’s Distraction by angel_sin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463870">Devil’s Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_sin/pseuds/angel_sin'>angel_sin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, I stayed up all night to finish this, Kiara’s in the Background, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_sin/pseuds/angel_sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sad sapphic immortal issues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope &amp; Tokoyami Towa, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Tokoyami Towa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil’s Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to do something different this time. I truly do ask for constructive criticism. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petals drift away from the tree standing above her. They flowed along the gentle wind, a new life awaiting them, only die on contact against the soft pink hair. A lonely reaper look far out into the distance. Her eyes convey many emotions, but she was far from happy. How ironic that the one who reaps the living is the one to feel dead inside.</p><p>	Across from her is a small home not too far away from a village. It wasn’t complex though it had a cozy exterior, complete with a small garden full of orange flowers that reflected the cheerful imagery. The residents who reside in the home were two wives and their children — no doubt adopted. The reaper had her eyes on one of the wives in particular. That Kusotori…</p><p>	Calli always had a complicated relationship with the phoenix. It was never as simple as she normally led on. Kiara had an uplifting and positive spirit that came natural to her, perfectly reflected by the sunshine in her hair and the warmth in her smile. There wasn’t anyone else that Calli could compare those qualities with. Such nice, loving emotions that only Kiara can radiate.</p><p>	They would meet on rare occasions, usually during the final moments of her life. Despite the grim circumstance, these encounters were always a bittersweet reunion. It was one of the few rarities where the two could be intimate with each other. They would tell stories, the new journeys they’ve experienced and discuss how much the world has changed over the years. These meetings were always a little different from the last and they’ve grown closer as a result.</p><p>	At least for Calli.</p><p>	Whenever Kiara is reborn, she would temporarily lose the memories of the life she previously had. This meant that her time with Calliope Mori would become a forgotten memory until it’ll one day come back to her. Even then, the time it takes for Kiara to remember these memories can vary. Sometimes it can take half a century before Kiara can remember who she is. In worst cases, Kiara’s life would be cut short before she can recollect anything. There have been times when Calli crossed paths with Kiara and the confused look she may receive from the phoenix pains her unlike anything else. </p><p>	Calli knew Kiara was special. She would tease the reaper about their dynamic and Calli loved it. Although she usually resorts to an unimpressed front, she couldn’t escape the feelings she felt towards the phoenix. She wanted to reach out — keep Kiara for herself — but she lives among the humans and it was Calli’s duty to not interfere with their livelihood. And while Calli’s life is stagnant, Kiara’s destined to repeat itself. When that happens, Calli is forced to wait and she prays that the phoenix will recognize her soon. She doesn’t know when Kiara will remember her again; if it’ll come early or late. Calli had grown to anxiously wait for Kiara’s dying moments where they can finally meet eye-to-eye together, even if it pains her to see Kiara suffer and be let go once again.</p><p>	The reaper gaze upon Kiara with her family. They’re all happy. She wonders if Kiara remembers her. If she thought of her when marrying another woman. When adopting her kids. Calli was proud of Kiara yet there was still pain deep inside her. A pain she was familiar with and she hated herself because of it. </p><p>	“Damn Kusotori…”</p><p>____________________</p><p>	“So you want some time away from her?”</p><p>	“I want… I want to be distracted from the world for a while.”</p><p>	“Well…,” Towa replied, taking Bibi off her head. “It’s the least I can do for you.”</p><p>	Towa was a resident from Hell, someone from the afterlife. Like Calli, she was immortal and could talk to her whenever the reaper needed to vent. Despite being considered a demon, Towa is quite the supportive type and is willing to help out however she can. Of course, that’s something Towa would never admit to herself and she would try and twist the truth — being friends with a reaper, someone that reaps the souls of the dead, sounds pretty ‘devilish’ in her eyes.</p><p>	Her companion Bibi morphs into a small creature and Towa cradles him in her arms. She scratches him behind the ear and wraps his tail around her finger. She continues the conversation. “When was the last time you tried to talk to her and, you know, actually hook up?”</p><p>	Calli sighs and took another sip of her wine. “Far too long to remember. I agreed on the condition that I could still partake in my duty as a reaper. You can imagine how well that went down.”</p><p>	“Job took too much time away from her?”</p><p> 	The reaper solemnly nods and looks down at her drink. She could see her face through the red wine, staining the glass with her hopeless expression. “We did spend some time together as a pair. They’re vague now but… They’re some of the happiest memories I have.”</p><p>	She tries to think back to those times, digging deep into her memories to discover the missing details of her time with Kiara. It’s all a haze but she can still pinpoint certain moments. Kiara bringing her to a pub to help her loosen up. Kiara with a sunset in the distance, the orange in her hair blending into the heavenly sky. Her smile, lovingly directed at Calli and Calli alone.</p><p>	She shivers at the last one. Another sip of her wine.</p><p>	“In the end, she died and was resurrected again. At the time I thought I would’ve been used to it by now. I knew she was going to come back but…,” Calli took a deep breath. “The next time we saw each other, it was like she was looking at a stranger. Every memory she had, the time we spent together, it was all gone.”</p><p>	Towa frowned. “She still regained her memories, right?”</p><p>	“Yeah but it didn’t take her long to die and forget about me again. It’s been centuries since then and I’ve lost count on how many times she has died. It’s just an endless cycle, watching her die and forget about the life she previously had. Her life with me! Sometimes she dies too early to remember!”</p><p>Her body began to tremble, the grip on her glass became shaky and the tone of her voice was dark. The red in her eyes had a dangerous glow to them, enough to submit Towa to her seat as she sat back and took in Calli’s frustration. It was rare to see her this upset.</p><p>“She always ends up forgetting about me! I can’t keep doing this! I can’t fucking pretend to engage with her and act like this won’t happen again! She’s always right in front, blissfully unaware of my existence! There’s nothing I can do about it and… Guh!”</p><p>	She swung her arm down and shattered her glass. Pieces were scattered across the floor and the wine stained the floor like a pool of blood. Calli didn’t care about cleaning it up though, she was far too preoccupied with her frustration.</p><p>	Bibi slightly jumped upon hearing the glass break. He turned his body to duck his face against Towa in a poor attempt to take cover. Even the demon was slightly taken aback by her outburst. She looked at her with concern. “Calli…”</p><p>	The reaper stared down at the red liquid, her solemn expression still intact in the reflection.  The anger gradually subsided, though all that was left was a look of hopelessness. There’s no point complaining about it now, she accepted the inevitability. This was their routine and she couldn’t change it.</p><p>	“A part of me wishes she would just forget about me forever, that way I wouldn’t have a reason to keep coming back to her when she’s still alive. Maybe then I can finally move on from Kiara completely and focus on my duties. But… I want her. So bad…”</p><p>	For a brief period the room stayed silent. The two girls sat in their seats, letting the tension ease its way out of the room. Calli still had her head down, her hair blocking her face from the demon. Not that it mattered, Towa can sense the pain she was going through. A stinging sickness grew in her stomach seeing her this way. </p><p>	She had to help. And she agreed to her proposal earlier.</p><p>	Towa moved her leg, indicating Bibi to get off. The small monster jumped off her lap and onto the ground before exiting the room. The purple-haired woman got up and knelt in front of Calli, taking her hand into her palm and lightly scratching the top with her nails. She looked up at her, face still miserable but trying to hold on. Towa gave her an apologetic smile.</p><p>	“Listen I… I can’t say I understand how your feeling but I can understand the pain you’re going through. Your words are enough for me to realize that.”  She placed her thumb on top and rolled it around. “So I want to help you get through this. Please don’t be afraid to ask.”</p><p>	Calli looked up at Towa with her yellow eyes. Though some would be frightened by them, here they were soft and warm. And her words of reassurance reached to her. They were real. Genuine. Calli could trust her and, with what she has been through, she really needed to let it out.</p><p>	“…I’ll take you to my room.”</p><p>____________________</p><p>	“You know Calli I…,” Towa pecked her cheek. “I forgot just how great of a kisser you are.”</p><p>“Please stop talking and start moving your hand down there.”</p><p>	By the time they made their way to the reaper’s room, the two girls settled down and began to kiss. They took it slow at first, lips locked and tongues clashing, but the atmosphere soon began to rise once Towa reached a hand over to play with one of Calli’s breasts. After one playful touch after another, they began to peel off their clothes one by one. Aside from their top layers, they were left in nothing but their undergarments.</p><p>	During their make-out session, Towa was pinned against the wall with Calli placing a hand on her chin to lift herself up for the kiss. The demon had her arms wrapped around her neck to pull themselves closer to each other. Soft moans circled the room with the occasional whimper and yelp. They went on and, through an unconscious decision, Calli dug her fingers into Towa’s panties to play with her wet folds. This only encouraged the purple-haired girl, twin-tails now undone, to bring her hand down to the reaper’s crotch.</p><p>	Towa pulled Calli’s tongue into her mouth, trying to take control of the kiss. In response, Calli moved her thumb to caress her clit. That caught her by surprise and she forcibly parted their lips. The demon’s breathing was starting to become uneven.</p><p>	“Hnm…” </p><p>	“Towa…,” Calli whispered in her ear. It took her a second to realize the tall woman was speaking directly at her. “Do you want to come first?”</p><p>	There was no way she could deny that offer. She nods. “Mhm…”</p><p>	“Okay then.” She pulled her hand away from her panties and took a step back. Towa let out a whine, already missing the direct contact of the reaper’s touch. That would soon be thrown out of her mind, however, when Calli sat down on her and laid herself for Towa. She made a small gesture, prompting her to come towards her mouth.</p><p>	Towa got the hint and eagerly moved in.</p><p>	As she walked towards the bed, she was pulling down her now-soaked undergarment. Completely bared, Towa climbed on top of the bed and straddled the reaper around her waist. She decided to play with Calli first, grabbing hold of her breasts and giving them a light squeeze. The affectionate response she received from Calli led to her using her fingers to pinch the hardening nipples. Towa could feel herself getting wet by this and figured that she was just about ready.</p><p>	Carefully moving her way towards the awaiting face below her, Towa lowered herself down on top of her mouth. With that, Calli reached out her tongue and lapped away at the demon’s wetness. The woman on top was trying to hold back a moan, failing miserably at Calli’s gradual pace. She was digging deep within her without any sign of slowing down.</p><p>	“Oh god!” Towa grunted out, teeth clenching. She leaned forward and rest her hands on the headboard. It was difficult not to just fall off from this. “K-keep going Calli!”</p><p>	Only a faint moan could be heard as pale arms wrapped around the demon’s hips. Calli moved her lips over towards the sensitive clit in front of her. She sucked on the bud, tongue flicking at it from the inside of her mouth. The overwhelming sensation of the reaper’s mouth was too much for Towa. She tried to push herself down while Calli pulled her in.</p><p>	Catching her breath, the pink-haired woman returns to her center. The sensation that was building up in Towa was reaching its limit, ready for release at any moment. "Calli… Oh Calli…! Shit you’re…! I’m almost!”</p><p>	That was all she needed to hear to finish her off. Calli alternated her tactic, moving her tongue from her core to her slit. By now her actions were starting to become sloppy but she couldn’t slow down. Towa was practically crying, holding onto the headboard for dear life. The overload of emotions overtook them both until Towa reached her climax. Her legs squeezed tightly around Calli’s head.</p><p>	Her body laid limp above her, panting heavily. The satisfying exhaustion was taking its course on her. She could still feel her tongue against her, lapping up the last of her juices. Such a nice sensation. Towa felt some of her energy coming back to her so she pulled herself off of Calli and laid right next to her. Her breathing was still a little shaky but she’s close to recovering.</p><p>	The two looked at each other. Towa flashed her a huge grin.</p><p>	“Well I… I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”</p><p>	She hummed. “Yeah I had fun. It’s been a while since we’ve done something like that.”</p><p>	“Glad we did.” Towa mused.</p><p>	Calli let out another hum and turned her attention towards the ceiling. She took a few deep breaths before lowing deeper into her bed. The afterglow was starting to subside a bit but she was still able to enjoy the remnants of their pleasure. The warmth was nice, everything about this was nice. Yet deep down inside…</p><p>	“Thank you for doing this,” Said the reaper, face still staring upward. “I really did had fun doing that with you.</p><p>“Oh it’s totally fine. I’m enjoying my time with you too. After all…,” Towa’s eyes shined with a mischievous glint. “Having premarital sex is quite devilish, don’tcha think?”</p><p>	Oddly enough, Calli smiled at that. “I guess you can say that.”</p><p>	Towa giggled. “Well I had my turn. If you want me to have my way with you then I’m more than willing to have some more fun.”</p><p>	She ended that with a little wink. How cute.</p><p>	Calli paused for a few, thinking over the offer for a bit. A part of her felt comfortable leaving things off here. Yet another part also wanted to feel her own relief. Perhaps she was worried about being selfish, indulging herself in shameless lovemaking. But the need for Towa’s touch… Maybe she needed that.</p><p>	Without any warning, she pulled her panties down and tossed them to the side. She turned back to Towa with a pleading look. </p><p>“Please…” </p><p>	The demon gave her a nod and a kiss. She moved her way to the end of the bed to get into position. As she was right in front of her, Calli spread her legs open for easy access. A blush burned her face when Towa made her way down.</p><p>	Towa planted a small kiss on her slit before giving it a quick lick. That caused Calli’s body to shake and a soft, drawn-out moan to escape her lips. With that as a good sign, Towa went back in with more consistent broad strokes.</p><p>	Calli enclosed her legs around Towa’s head. The demon traced the out edge of the labia before making her way inside. She curled her tongue around to look for any soft spots to focus on. She carefully focused on the moans Calli was making.</p><p>	“Such a wonderful taste Calli~” Towa commented before going back in with more intensity.</p><p>	Every lick she received was sending her further back to her ecstasy. Being lost in her pleasure was an exhilarating experience. If this keeps up, Calli felt like that her mind would go blank. However, couldn’t do it. She can’t do it. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about <i>her</i>.</p><p>“Ah…! God… <i>Goddamnit…</i>,” Calli’s moans became rugged. She was caught up in both her pent-up lust and frustration, unable to properly express her emotions. All she could do was wail and throw out profanities. “Fuck! Ah… Hmm…!”</p><p>That caught Towa’s attention. She pulled back. “Calli are you okay?”</p><p>The reaper groaned. She ruined the mood for both of them. “Yeah just… Please go back. I want to cum, I’m close now! Don’t hold back!”</p><p>Hesitate at first, Towa nodded in agreement. This time she moved her fingers towards the entrance, again playing around it before pushing them deep. She made sure to hit the spots that Calli seemed to like, even playing with the bud above the entrance. </p><p>Yet there wasn’t a sign of joy from Calli. The pleasure she felt wasn’t doing anything for her. She made soft grunts and whines but nothing to indicate that she was having the time of her life. It faded away, left with vague signs of enjoyment. Her release was weak. Unlike Towa’s who savored the intensity of their intercourse, this wasn’t anything close to being remarkable. It wasn’t even worth it.</p><p>Calli sat flat on her back, head over her pillow in a rather uncomfortable position. The way her body was spread out made her look like a mannequin, life-like yet stiff. Towa took notice of this and was starting to get concerned.</p><p>On her hands and knees, she crawled her way up to check on the reaper. She looked down at her face, completely blank and devoid of any emotions. There was nothing to it.</p><p>“Calli…?”</p><p>“Selfish…”</p><p>Towa blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>To her surprise, her red eyes began to pool up. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and the stoic expression she had turned to sadness. She grabbed hold of Towa before the demon could probably react. Her face was against her shoulder as she silently sobbed.</p><p>“I’m selfish. I… I’m so fucking pathetic.”</p><p>Towa wasn’t sure what to do. Hell, she didn’t know how to feel herself. This all seemed so sudden for her. Yet she can understand why Calli reacted the way she did. She knew there was pain hiding in her and, no matter how hard they tried, it couldn’t be fixed so easily. It was something that’s been built up for centuries and there wasn’t any sign of it changing.</p><p>Seeing Calli like this pains Towa. She was hoping that her effort would be enough yet it still broke through. That said, there was one last thing Towa could try to help her out. She made a promise that she would help her however she can.</p><p>And she was going to keep that promise.</p><p>“Shhh…”</p><p>Towa wrapped her arms around the reaper, pulling her in for a close, affectionate hug. She groomed her pink hair and adjusted her position so Calli would be more comfortable position. Towa whispered in her ear, encouraging her to let it out and reassuring her that everything is okay.</p><p>Calli let out a sniffle. “I want to be with her. I don’t want to keep losing her.”</p><p>“It’s okay Calli. You are going to be okay. I understand.” Tears began to form around her own eyes.</p><p>“Why is it hard for me to say that I love her…?”</p><p>“It’s okay Calli…”</p><p>	They were left in that position for some time, the blanket eventually wrapping over them. Towa insisted to Calli that could still hug her and the reaper took up the offer. The emotions surrounding them began to waver until they were both finally at ease. No matter what, the demon was going to be there for the reaper. Eternal life is paved in a path of hardship, but there’ll always be ways to get by them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>